He Makes Dirty Words Sound Pretty
by moirag
Summary: Meet Roxas, the angsty boy who always has his head in the clouds & takes care of his best friend and brother's child. Now meet Axel, the man stuck in the poor house, struggling with his insomnia. Takes place in Twilight Town. Akuroku, Soku, lemons.
1. Ch I: Gone Fishing

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix and Disney own all of these characters.

**So this is another Akuroku story, but it also involves other character drama, secrets and love.  
I plan on working really hard on this!**

**Sorry this first chapter is short. Heh.  
**

**OH AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

* * *

"They met at a club, the "sparks where already flying in the air", is what Roxas told me. And then they rented a hotel room, and we're you know, totally _in_to each other. His name was... Axel? Yeah. Axel. But they were really drunk." Kairi told Sora into the phone as she breast fed a baby. A baby boy with big blue eyes, just like his father's. 

"So Roxas is dating this sleazy guy now?" Kairi smiled at his concern. Sure, he and his brother hadn't talked since they were in high school, but it was nice to see that he actually cared for Roxas.

"Well! That's the thing! The next morning, apparently, this guy Axel drove Roxas home, and didn't say a word. But Roxas _did _find a piece of paper in his jacket with this guy's number. Roxas is too prideful to call, though."

"Wow." Sora sighed; a muffled call came from the background of the phone, from what Kairi could here.

"No, Riku, not now, I'm on the phone! In five minutes, have some patience, please!" His hardly audible voice said. Kairi sighed. She never understood why he picked Riku over her.

Laughter and a drop of the phone out of Sora's hand occured.

"Fine! I will! God damn it…" Sora's muffled voice said. His voice came clearer into the phone. "Sorry, I got to go, Kairi. Rik- I... I just have to do something." Sora bit his tongue.

"It's okay, I understand," Kairi said, rolling her eyes.

"But yeah, so I think that we should all hang out again, you know, like old times in high school? I haven't seen you in about a year now."

"Yeah, haha, I know. But I'll get back to you on that. I would love to." Kairi bit her tongue after speaking as well.

"Okay. Bye!" He quickly hung up the phone.

"Bye." Kairi said into the empty receiver. She sighed.

Quickly, her phone rang again. She picked it up, "Hello?" she said. Something inside her made it wish it was Sora, calling to tell her sorry. Or something.

But it was the debt collector.

The only man who ever wanted to talk to her.

* * *

Roxas sat in a cold metal stool in his local coffee shop. He slowly sipped at his alcohol tainted ice coffee drink. He was 19 and seemed to have the world in his hand. Going to a prestigious art school and getting his degree as an art therapist would seem pretty cool for someone who hardly got through highschool. 

But it wasn't enough for him.

He sighed deeply, watching a couple hold hands from across the table, their eyes filled with tons of emotion. But Roxas's held not much but a hollow shell.

He thought of the man he had met two nights ago, his smiles awkward but menacing. His lanky, tall body towered over Roxas's small, 5' 6" frame.

It seemed as if this guy, Axel, had all he'd ever need going for him.

From what he could remember from his vodka stricken memory, Axel was 23. 23 and in med school or something big and important like that. And unlike Roxas, he seemed to have no intentions of dropping out.

Roxas started to laugh to himself, "This is pathedic. I am pathedic." He hadn't really touched his drink, but he stood up and walked on the brown tile floor to throw out his plastic cup, a waste of $4.97. Roxas walked out of the small cafe and put his hand in his pocket, digging around for his cell phone. He fround a crumpled piece of paper with a sloppy written phone number and chucked to himself.

"Pathedic."

He forced himself to press the numbers on the piece of white napkin paper. He wasn't going to pine over a stranger. Not again. The numbers all made their specific beeps and boops, and finally, a ring was heard.

Roxas bit his lip and leaned against the outside brick wall of this coffee shop.

It rang again.

And again.

And agai--

"Hello?" A tired, familiar voice said. Roxas's sarcastic, self mocking frown turned into a wide smile.

* * *

Axel slept in his twin sized bed, the blankets thrown everywhere but on him. He was in a pair of boxers with little pattern designs on them. The walls in his bedroom where painted a bleak white, with cracks in the foundation. Working the night shift sucked, especially if the next day he had to get up at 10 to be at school. Working and school ate up all of his time. He was turning from a colorful tropical fish into this flat faced flounder and he couldn't stand it. 

The light in the ceiling of his room flickered on and off slowly, obviously running out of whatever made it run. The outletswhere painted over a few times, and the plugs stick in them were forced through. An old TV sat ontop of Axel's dresser, a large crack running down it's plastic side. It was at least 20 years old.

For such a crappy apartment, it was relitively clean. Probably from the insomnia that Axel was forming, and he needed something to do with his lack of sleep.

The sun was starting to set outside his window, but he really wouldn't be able to tell all to well, seeing as how the only veiw outside his bedroom window was the brick wall of the next building over.

The cell phone on his night stand started to ring and vibrate, singing a generic tune.

Axel's emerald eyes jolted open, though they were a bit red from his lack of sleep.

He yawned and cursed whoever was calling him, even though he knew it was probably good to get up now.

He flipped open the phone and tiredly said, "Hello?".


	2. Ch II: Destination

Chapter 2! I was planning on updating this tomorrow, but I left the notebook I wrote this in my friend's car and she had work all last night.

I SUGGEST THAT IF YOU CAN, you should go see Juno! I cried because it was that cute.

Enjoi.

-moira.

* * *

The conversation they held had not much to it.

They both sounded oddly awake, but the words they used were tired.

But, somehow out of the gray shades of conversation, they had decided to meet again. At the central park in the large city they lived in, Twilight town, at 10 pm. And even though Axel had work, he felt like this kid, Roxas, was something new. A change from his everyday events that became a sad corporate routine.

Roxas on the other didn't need to second guess his choice, he was pretty excited. But he'd never let Axel know it, Roxas was the type to keep his emotions deep inside him. His feelings always a secret.

He liked to keep people guessing.

* * *

Axel sat on a cold wooden park bench; a winter chill hit his bare pale face. Axel had thick, black framed glasses sitting on his nose. He wore a vertically striped green and yellow sweater under a long black coat. The black jeans he wore were a bit tight on his skinny but strong legs. A pair of black vans shot out from under the pants leg.

The dark sky held about a million brightly shining stars and a big, full moon.

Roxas paced his walk quickly; his hoodie didn't keep him warm at all. His face was pink and raw feeling. His hands were stuffed into the front pockets of his black zip up hoodie. A plain black blue scarf was wrapped around his neck loosely. He wore light colored jeans and had on a black tri pyramid belt. He walked through the parks entrance, the cement side walk turned into a romantic red cobble stone.

He saw Axel sitting on a park bench, his back to Roxas. Roxas smiled, but bit his lip.

"I am so lame," he muttered to himself, passing an elderly woman walking her small dog. He walked a few more feet and tried to remove the smile off his face, tried to put on an exterior. He sat down on the park bench and let out a, "hey."

Axel turned to Roxas with his head and smiled slightly. "Hi. How're you?"

Roxas looked at his hands inside his pockets and replied, "I've been good." He picked up his head and looking into Axel's eyes. "You know, same old. You?"

Axel felt butterflies get into his tummy. He liked the fact that Roxas looked him in the eyes rather than at Axel's body or his hair. It made Axel feel like he was really being listened to. "I just woke up."

"Oh? Why is that?" Roxas didn't like this small talk, but it was better than nothing. Roxas tried his best to act cute.

"I work the night shift, but this morning I had school… eh, just wasting my life away. Quite tiring, you know?" Axel's smile grew wider with his sarcasm.

"I know what you mean," Roxas said. Axel moved his hand closer to Roxas' leg on the bench.

A silence grew between the two.

"Hey, I know that we're sorta… just meeting each other. But I have something on my mind," Axel spoke. His voice was relaxing to Roxas.

Roxas nodded. "I'm an open book."

A sad spark flashed in Axel's eyes. "I think I'm down on my luck lately. Everything was going smooth… and well, it still kind of is I guess. But being smooth all the time, I'm not sure if this is the life I want. I feel…" Axel sighed. "I feel like it's such a long way up, but once you're there, how do you know that it's worth it?"

Roxas shrugged. "I tend to just go with how things are going. If it was fated for my life or destiny to change, it would happen on its own."

"I don't think I entirely believe that. Fate brings you to doors, not destinations." Axel replied. Roxas took his hands out of his pockets.

"What did you want to be when you were little?" Roxas asked. Axel didn't see a connection between the two topics.

He thought for a minute. "A million things. I know it sounds dumb, but I always wanted to be a dad. What about you?"

Something about that statement reminded Roxas of Kairi and Sora.

"A someone. You know, someone famous. But I never though of how I would get famous." Roxas smiled at his childhood wish. "Well what would you're 'inner child' say about you're medical school? Maybe that's why you're unhappy."

Axel stuck his hand over Roxas', lacing his long fingers through Roxas' smaller ones. Roxas' heart started to pump like it hadn't in a long time.

"I'm not sure." Axel laughed to himself. "Okay, yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to… uh… start up the conversation I guess."

Roxas put his head leaning against Axel's shoulder, which was a really big move for Roxas to do.

"It's okay." Roxas replied. His hand was feeling warmer than it would inside his pocket in Axel's palm.


	3. Ch III: Umbrella

Okay! Chapter tres.

enjoi.

-moira

* * *

Kairi watched Roxas text Axel… again. Her son slept in her arms, nuzzled warmly inside a tightly wrapped yellow baby blanket. The screen in Roxas phone lit up his face a white, blue color. He smiled as the screen read "SENT" with a teeny picture of a letter being sent beneath it. Roxas flipped the phone shut. 

"You're rude," Kairi laughed, even though she was terribly serious. She looked down at the baby and slightly rearranged him. For once in the past 24 hours, the baby named Jonu was actually getting some sleep. Jonu looked just like Kairi's ex… lover. Everyday it was like this kid's father. Again and again.

It stung a little every time.

And it's not like Kairi wasn't happy for Roxas, she was very happy that he liked someone again. But once again, she was going to be put second to someone else. The 'single friend'.

She had lost her first love and best friend to a blue haired athlete, but now her new best friend was getting involved with someone, and once again she felt like the single mother.

Well she was one before… but not it was more evident. Roxas wasn't and will never be attracted to Kairi in a romantic way, and likewise for Kairi. But when Kairi was tired or sick, Roxas would go up a floor and pick up the baby. He even had children safety plugs over the sockets in his apartment.

"Sorry. Keep going," Roxas said, slipping his cell phone into his pocket.

Kairi sighed. "Right. So uh, Sora said that he missed me and that he wanted us _all_ to hang out. Like—"

"Like old times?" Roxas spat out his harsh words like his mouth was filled with dirt. "Please. It will _never _be like old times. He's such a goddamned pig. Did he expect to just be forgiven? All he's going to bring you is heart ache…" Roxas caught himself before he let out another word. The hurt in Kairi's eyes weren't readable to anyone, but to Roxas, of course it was.

"Do you think I'm that stupid and weak?" Kairi replied. Once again, she shuffled around the baby. Her back was cold on the black leather of the couch. A few plaid and miss-matching pillows lined the couch. The floors were all hard wood, but Kairi had down an off white, fuzzy rug.

Roxas sighed and put on a dumb smile. "I think that Sora is just a jerk and that you are too good to even be bothered with him."

Kairi smiled warmly. "I just guess it's good that he's trying to reconcile. I don't know." Kairi wasn't sure why she was really 'defending' him. She knew that Roxas was right. She just wished that he wasn't. She knew that Riku always was determinded to get what he wanted. If he had wanted her, he would have had her. Instead he has Riku. And Riku has him.

The little boy in Kairi's eyes started to wiggle around and popped his big eyes open.

"Oh! Good morning!" Roxas giggled in a very cute, very high pitched baby tone. Roxas was so hostile towards his brother because he always felt like his brother would use people. Sora was the one who their parents obviously appreciated more, Sora was the one who got more attention at school. And Sora try to get to whatever happiness Roxas had. Sora always wanted more.

Jonu replied back with a reaching grasp towards Roxas. Kairi smiled and handed over the baby. Roxas unraveled the baby from the blanket resembling a burrito.

"So how's things with this Axel guy going?" Kairi asked, running her hands through her hair. Changing the subject seemed like a good idea anyway.

Roxas face turned a pink like color, and he adverted his eyes down onto his lap, where he stood up the baby, holding onto Jonu's little hands. "I don't know. I told you how last night we sorta hung out, right?"

"You called me. I thought you were dying or something..." Kairi laughed. "But yeah, you told me right after you got back to your apartment. I don't see why you didn't just stop on my floor and we could have girl talk!"

Roxas laughed, slightly throwing his head back. "Well yeah! We can't go back in time. But so anyway... hehe." Roxas giggled a very, very girly laugh. "I don't know. I think I really like this guy."

Kairi gave him 'the look.'

"I know, I know. It's only been like... 3 days... and people typically have everyday conversations before having sex, but you know me, normal... it's not how I like to do things." Roxas put his head forward, blowing his breath on the baby's tummy, making Jonu giggle. "He told me that he wanted to be a daddy."

"Hah! He could have my sleepless nights and migranes everymorning morning. Seriously," Kairi giggle/snorted. She got off the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

"You don't mean that," Roxas taunted, pulling Jonu closer towards him. "And! We held hands! And then he walked me home."

"Do you want anything to eat?" Kairi asked.

"I want hot chocolate. The rain outside gets into your bones."

"You didn't have to go outdoors to get here?" Kairi replied. A few clangs were heard from the kitchen. Water running. Doors opening. Kitchen noises.

"I know," Roxas replied. "But I just want something warm. I'm always freezing."

* * *

Riku ran his hands through Sora's hair. The 'after glow' of their 'day home sick' was still running through his brain. A thin layer of sheets layed over their nude bodies. The brunette's eyes fluttered closed, and then open again.

"I love the smell of rain," Sora said. Even though it was winter, Sora had their bedroom window open. He always did when it was raining. His voice was slightly hushed and tired, even though it was only 2 pm.

"I know you do," Riku said, his bigger body hugging Sora's from behind. The plain walls of their bedroom had thick coats of white, and the floor was carpeted a gray shade. Not one picture was hung on the wall. "Sora?"

"Yeah?" Sora's voice was fading. Riku knew that Sora was going to be sound asleep quite soon.

"Let's go to the beach after you wake up," Riku smiled. Sora turned his head around and opened his heavy blue eyes.

"Okay," Sora replied, turning back over. Riku kissed the back of Sora's head and got out of their small bed. Riku walked out of their room, down the hallway to the bathroom and jumped into the shower. He turned on the hot water and washed himself, and just as quick as he was in there, he was out. Riku put on a towel and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl out of their wooden cabinets and then a unopened box of cereal. He walked over to the fridge, taking a quick glance at the phone attached the wall. 2 red lights flashed next to the words "missed call" and "unheard message". Riku shrugged and pressed play, listening to the message.

"_Hey Sora. This is Kairi. I'm just calling you back. Call me when you get this. My number is 463-573-6831. Bye!_"

Her high pitched voice rang through Riku's ears. He sighed.

"Why didn't he tell me?"


End file.
